The ubiquitous nature of the Internet and the ease with which users can access the Internet from a variety of computer and communication devices has enabled users to share information and search for information related to their interests. For example, users may share or search for various types of information including, photographs, videos, music, blogs, messages, comments, and other information. A significant amount of information, however, still does not get recorded and/or shared because conventional ways for communicating and recording information can be cumbersome to use or implement.
Some devices and applications allow users to record and store certain specific types of information and receive summaries of the recorded information. For example, fitness and exercise tracking devices allow users to enter the types and amount of food items eaten every day, the amount of exercise performed, a weight loss, or calorie goal, etc. However, these devices can only store a limited amount of information. Furthermore, these devices cannot derive information from natural language declarations and text entry.
Other solutions require users to explicitly enter information in predetermined formats. In addition, some devices may provide users with a limited amount of feedback in the form of summary information generated from the information entered by the user and/or the limited information stored on these devices.